(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
By supplying developer to which oil-impregnated particles are added, wearing of a cleaning blade is reduced compared to the case where no oil-impregnated particles are supplied.
Developer and oil-impregnated particles are electrically charged to polarities opposite to each other. In the case where an image has a low density, oil-impregnated particles are supplied along with toner development to an image carrier. In contrast, in the case where an image has a high density, the amount of supply of oil-impregnated particles is small, and it is difficult to positively supply oil-impregnated particles.